My Soul Eater and I
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: It's Maka's birthday and Soul has a few plans.


My Soul Eater and I

The following is a NON-PROFIT fanfiction. Soul is owned by its respective owners. Please support the official release.

(Maka's POV)

"Where are we going, Soul?" I asked as I hopped into the passenger seat of the car. "Come on Maka, you know I won't tell. It's a surprise." He said as he sat in the driver's seat. Soul leaned over and kissed my cheek sweetly. I buckled my seatbelt, as he turned the key and the engine roared to life.

It was so early in the morning, about four–thirty or five; the fog was so thick I could barely see, even with the bright headlights on. We started down the old, winding road, through all the trees and hills, it was so beautiful. I couldn't help looking out the window, I kept wondering what I'd see next through the fog. The dimly lit, empty road below disappearing underneath the tires started to put me in a trance, making me really sleepy. I got cold and began shivering, there was no heater in the car unfortunately, and hugged my knees to me chest. A warm fuzzy jacket fell over me, it was Soul's. I turned to see him smiling at me "It's ok," he said kindly "It's still early, you should get some sleep. Go ahead and use my jacket, you need to stay warm, Maka." I loved his smile, his kindness. I leaned back in my seat and stared at the passing scenery, grayish-greens blurring in my vision, and before I knew it I was content and asleep, dreaming about where he would be taking me.

(Soul's POV)

It was hard to focus through all this thick fog, the hazy gray covering everything, it makes you so drowsy. The only reason I would consider going out on a day like this was for Maka, I'd promised I would, and I'm a man of my word. I love Maka so much that I would do anything to make her happy. I glanced over at her, sleeping so peacefully, and so cute. She was sound asleep. It was so silent that I could hear her breathing, slow and steady. The winding roads where taking me in, making me lethargic to movements.

Two hours pass and still the scenery hasn't changed. I'd really thought it wouldn't take this long. I looked back over at Maka, still as peaceful as ever. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, I love warm she fells, how cutely she blushes. I looked back up and almost didn't see the turn ahead. I swerved the car hastily and got back on the straight road. That was close. At the end of the road I could see far ahead into the distance where it got a little brighter and the tunnel of trees ended. One more mile to go, one more mile before I see her face produce a smile worth a thousand words and then some, one more mile until the memory we make lasts a lifetime; I could already smell the salt air.

(Maka's POV)

I felt the car jolt to a stop and I opened my eyes sleepily; do I smell salt? Warmth and moisture came upon my lips, like velvet, it could only mean one thing: Soul's kiss. I'd opened my eyes to find him standing over me his hand reached out, blocking the sunlight so it looked as though it haloed around him. "Would you like some assistance, Maka?" he was such a gentleman. I took Soul's hand while I wiped my eyes with my other, trying to adjust to the light difference. I felt a slight breeze so I slipped my arms trough the arms of Soul's jacket that was a little larger then me. He hoisted me up on his back, giving me a piggy-back-ride it seemed, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. He was walking slowly, up some sort of hill it looked like, because rocks were crumbling downward underneath his feet, and then he stopped and said "Look Maka, isn't it beautiful?" I looked up from his shoulder and saw the most dazzling sunrise I've ever seen.

I jumped down off Soul's back and looked over the edge of the cliff, the waves crashing violently against the rocks. When I looked out to the horizon I saw no violence in the water, only serenity. Tears began to fill my eyes and I turned back to Soul and through arms around him. He picked me up and said "W-what's wrong? I thought you'd like it." I just couldn't let out any words; my heart was beating fast to concentrate, so instead I lightly put my lips on his. After a few minutes of kissing him I was finally able to get out "Yes Soul. I love it, it is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." A stunning sunrise, him with me, it couldn't be more perfect. I was overflowing with happiness.


End file.
